


Skyfall

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Honey Pot Anakin, James Bond AU, M/M, Nobody knows what S.I.T.H stands for, Secret Agend Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Knight 007, also known as Obi-Wan Kenobi, is one of the best agents the J.E.D.I. have. He is sent on a mission to stop the civil war that is brewing up due to the S.I.T.H. from happening.On his path he meets up with the mysterious Anakin Skywalker, who is a Special Agent working directly under Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin and Obi-Wan both pretend there's nothing going on between them, but they can't even meet up without landing in each other’s beds. Will they everconfess? And will Obi-Wan find out what Anakin hides from him?





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> Im kinda back frpm the dead!  
> Well only kinda since classes started again...  
> But here is my entry for the OBB this year!  
> This is only the first chapter for now :3
> 
> Thanks very much for Calyss for Beta-Reading it :3

Skyfall

###  Chapter One

 

**This is the end** ****  
**Hold your breath and count to ten** ****  
**Feel the earth move and then** **  
** **Hear my heart burst again**

 

The man in the mirror staring back at him was in his mid thirties, wearing a white shirt with a beige vest and a golden damask pattern on the front, his trousers were the same black as the bow tie that went with the waiter uniform for the high end event. No strand of auburn hair was out of place, his beard neatly trimmed. The name tag he wore said ‘Ben’ in a cursive script that was overly fancy yet readable in some mysterious way.

_ Ben _ fastened his cuffs, attaching carefully golden cuff links to them. Of course these had been modified, but then nothing about him was what it seemed to be. ‘Ben’ walked over to the black laptop, turning it on, no longer looking at his own reflection. Vanity had never been one of his traits.

A short glance at the clock ticking away on the wall above the bed told him that he had to leave soon. Logging in took as long as ever, the white color stark in contrast against the black of the command line interface of the unique operating system. He typed in the command to make a video call.

“Knight 007, been waiting for you to contact us, we have,” answered the ancient man on the other side of the line instead of a greeting.

Grand Master Yoda was the director of the Justice Enforcement & Defense Institution, short J.E.D.I., since its beginnings in the early 1920s. No one exactly knew how old the man was exactly, only that retirement was not on the table even though the man pushed past the hundred years. He still managed to make the younglings fall flat on their ass during training.

“Everything is going along as planned,” ‘Ben’ answered shortly.

On the video appeared another man now, Master Mace Windu. The Head of the Knights was a dark skinned man with a serious expression edged into his face.

“This operation cannot fail. It is of uttermost importance that we can confirm the identities of the Separatist Leadership.” Kenobi nodded. “I will proceed as discussed. It is time for me to leave,” he answered, suppressing his thick Coruscanti accent. Here on Cato Neimoidia it stood out too much and that was the least he wanted to do.

“May God be with you,” was the answer that came from the other line before the call ended.

Distinctly he thought,  _ a bit of luck would not hurt either. _

  
  


The streets of Cato Neimoidia’s rich and famous district was paved with opulent mosaic patterns. Between the mansions were wide spaces filled with luscious gardens, Obi-Wan noted as he stepped out of the rental car. The gala was an exclusive event held at the center of the district, at the modernized castle of Nute Gunray with only a selected ‘few’ of Republics rich and famous are to attend. On the guest list as far as the J.E.D.I so far had gathered were many heads of big corporations, novelty and their spouses who had yet to make ties to the Trade Federation. The Trade Federation in itself was not the problem, while they often became a nuisance to the government by trying to regulate the market until now, the government had been able to keep them in check through sanctions and other means.

This gathering was held by Nute Gunray, one of the most influential men of the republic and head of the Trade Federation. The Trade Federation controlled many of the markets and their influence often used for their own gain. He was the boss of many corporations, a multi milliardaire capitalist and as ruthless as they can be. On first glance he didn’t appear much beside the fancy clothing, and he seemed to lack both charm or charisma, but he had learned to use this very fact for his own advantage.

He had been on the radar of the J.E.D.I. for a long time now, but without definite proof there was not much they could do. The man was too well connected for that and even if Obi-Wan was able to procure the necessary evidence… Rich men always found means to escape justice. Yet they could not ignore the threat the man posed. Too many sudden economical crashes made the public discontent and as far as they could tell, they all led to him.

Security lined the entrances, distinctive from the waiters in their wine red jackets. They wore black shirts underneath black trousers and black handkerchiefs, but just as the butlers and maids they were ignored by the guests. But not by all, it seemed. Obi-Wan was carrying a tray of champagne flutes as he was approached.

“Ben is a rather simple name.” The voice, regal and deep, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his muscle tense with anticipation. There was no mistake, he knew that person.

“Sometimes a bit if simplicity is all that it takes to make it convincing.”

Obi-Wan turned around to face the Count of Serenno, Yan Dooku. The former J.E.D.I Master had not aged much in the last decade since the man had left the organisation on his own account. Obi-Wan had been a Padawan, who had been chosen by Qui-Gon Jinn to be trained into knighthood and successor. The man had left after the death of Jinn, the one who had once upon a time taken the mantle of Knight 007 from him. Nowadays Obi-Wan could not say where the Counts loyalties laid, seeing as he was one of the guest on this gala.

There was a solemn look on the Counts face as he considered his next words.

“You have much in common in that regard with your former teacher,” the Count finally decided upon. “Qui-Gon had also taken a liking to use such simple names. A mistake it often was, but he had no care about death.”

The bitterness in Dookus voice resounded in Obi-Wan and for once the appearance of Nute Gunray was something positive.

“Ah Count Dooku. I hope this butler is not harassing you?” Nute asked the Count before turning to Obi-Wan and starting to order him around: “Go get a new tray from the kitchen.”

 


End file.
